<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santana Lopez Must Die by scrappywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258211">Santana Lopez Must Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappywriter/pseuds/scrappywriter'>scrappywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, Faberry, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, brittana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappywriter/pseuds/scrappywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a John Tucker must Die au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya!</p>
<p>I recently rewatched John Tucker Must Die and thought a brittana au would be perfect. This fic will follow that plot line but I do plan on changing some things. I hope you all enjoy this!</p>
<p>This first chapter is more of a prologue, just to set everything up and explain, in case you haven't seen the movie. You don't have to watch the movie to read this fic, but I do encourage it because it's such a good movie!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy and I hope you're all staying safe during this quarantine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany Susan Pierce was in seventh grade when she realized she was invisible. No, not literally, but in the sense that literally no one noticed her. She tried her best to stand out but any and all attempts seemed fruitless. Eventually, she just gave up entirely. She found it easy to never stand out and to keep to herself.</p>
<p>With her anonymity she found it nearly impossible to find love. Brittany always found love confusing anyway. Her parents didn't exactly have an award winning type of love. Brittany's father left her and her mom when she was eleven. And of course, that led her mom to start serial dating. Literally.</p>
<p>Brittany always knew her mom was rather attractive, as far as moms go. She was tall, blonde, skinny, yet curvy in all the right places, and she knew how to manouver a makeup brush. People always told Brittany she looked just like her mom, but she didn't see it. Afterall, her mom always got attention from any man she wanted. Brittany's mom was also almost always kind, too. Maybe even a little naive, which might just be where Brittany gets it from.</p>
<p>Make that a lot naive. With each new guy that came walking in their front door, came the inevitable end of the relationship and heartbreak for her mom.</p>
<p>Brittany always hated whenever her mom was upset, but she couldn't complain about the nights of chick flicks and ice cream.</p>
<p>At first, Brittany tried really hard to get along with and get to know the guys her mom brought home. But soon there were so many, she just couldn't keep up. Everyone blended together into one big douche of a man.</p>
<p>They all ended up leaving so what difference did it make?</p>
<p>Brittany eventually ended up calling each man that came home with her mom, "Skip" Because at the end of the day, they all skipped out of her life.</p>
<p>When her mom's relationships came crumbling down, she would pack up their things and take Brittany to a brand new city to "get a clean slate"</p>
<p>With this happening for a few years, Brittany had been to too many new schools. She was currently beginning her senior year of high school and knew absolutely no one at her new school.</p>
<p>Brittany hoped she could get a decent college scholarship to be able to finally stay in one place for longer than three months. She knew she wasn't the smartest of girls, but she loved dance. She really wanted to pursue dance as a career, maybe become a choreographer even.</p>
<p>Brittany was attending McKinely High School for her senior year. She actually didn't hate it there. She just wished she could stay here, maybe make some friends, and graduate. But that probably wouldn't happen.</p>
<p>One benefit to always moving around is that she never stayed at one school long enough to make close friends. So she never had to worry about the emotional goodbye. Although, that meant she was utterly alone. Except for her mom, of course.</p>
<p>She had never dated anyone and it was easier that way. She would rather mind her own business and keep to herself than have to worry about someone else. Sure, she'd be nice, but she never wanted to get close to anyone.</p>
<p>But this story wasn't about Brittany. No.</p>
<p>It was about her. Santana Lopez.</p>
<p>Santana Lopez was someone you would consider "the man" (Despite not actually being a man). She was the head cheerleader, her family was absolutely loaded, and she was the top bitch of McKinley. She was so powerful in the halls of McKinely, she made Glee Club seem like a cool thing to join.</p>
<p>Not to mention, she was absolutely beautiful. She looked somewhere between a mysterious rebel and a greek goddess.</p>
<p>Santana was an out and proud lesbian, and well known lady killer.</p>
<p>Her second in command and bitchy counterpart was Quinn Fabray. There was no doubt who was going to lead the Cheerios to win Nationals this year.</p>
<p>Santana and Quinn were a dream team. Between Santana's charm and flirtatious ways and Quinn's ambition and confidence, they were unstoppable. Brittany even thought they were in a serious relationship, but she had underestimated the slyness of Santana.</p>
<p>Apparently, Quinn and Santana were dating. But as it turns out, Quinn wasn't the only one.</p>
<p>Brittany vividly remembered the first time she spoke to Santana. Brittany had always seen her around the hallways and silently wondered how everyone could fall for her charm.</p>
<p>Santana wasn't rude or anything when they first spoke. But Brittany managed to make a complete fool of herself. She came into the restuarant Brittany worked at to meet Quinn for a date. She was completely alone when Brittany went up to take her order.</p>
<p>"Hi," Santana smiled as Brittany approached her table.</p>
<p>"Yes. I mean.. No," Brittany stammered, getting flustered by the way the dark brown eyes in front of her stared into her soul. Or so she thought. God, Pierce, get a grip. "I'm sorry, what-"</p>
<p>"I'm not ready to order yet. Could you give me a few?" Thankfully, Santana cut her off and ended the blonde's suffering.</p>
<p>Then, when Brittany walked away she did the dumbest thing she could have possibly done. She curtsied. She had never in her life curtsied outside of her dance recitals from when she was a child.</p>
<p>Brittany didn't even think she was into girls and she was acting like a complete school girl in front of Santana. She supposed that was just the kind of power Santana had.</p>
<p>As Brittany walked away, Quinn Fabray came walking up.</p>
<p>Quinn basically ran The Cheerios, the LGBT/Alliance Club, Student Council, Future Female Lawyers club, some type of feminism based club, and probably even more. As Brittany walked away she heard Quinn mention something about writing a children's book. Weird.</p>
<p>The next time Brittany saw Santana, it was a similar setting. Santana sitting by herself and waiting for Quinn to join her. Only it wasn't Quinn.</p>
<p>No, this was apparently her other girlfriend, Sugar Motta. Sugar was the definition of a daddy's girl. Her dad was loaded and made sure she got every little thing she wanted. Brittany isn't really sure if she has any talents or is in any clubs, but she assumed money made up for it.</p>
<p>"-Then I told him that I hated the color green, so as an apology he bought me a brand new convertable.. In pink!" Sugar explained animatedly</p>
<p>"Serves him right. Even I know you hate green." Santana shrugged</p>
<p>When Brittany went up to take their order, Santana took complete charge.</p>
<p>"Two house salads, dressing on the side. Salmon for her, Lobster for me." She smirked</p>
<p>"I love it when you do that." Sugar told her as she rested her head on her hand and smiled at Santana.</p>
<p>"And I love doing that."</p>
<p>"I love that you love that I love you doing that." Brittany mentally rolled her eyes because, seriously? Brittany knows she isn't the brightest of the bunch, but even she was losing braincells listening to the conversation.</p>
<p>"Oh! And no need to rush on those courses." She told Brittany before shamelessly checking Sugar out, "That top looks hot on you.. I bet it's even hotter off of you."</p>
<p>And then she winked. It wasn't even aimed towards Brittany, but she couldn't help but wonder how Santana made the douchiest sentence ever said, sound like something so sexy.</p>
<p>A few days later, Brittany saw Santana again. But with a completely new girl. This one was a short brunette with an oddly enticing school girl look to her. Brittany thought she may have been the girl who basically runs Glee Club.</p>
<p>Obviously, Santana had no type. Girl was her type.</p>
<p>"I've never been here before, babe. So I hope they have vegan."</p>
<p>A third girlfriend?! This was getting ridiculous. How much time did this girl have? How much of it did she spend with a girl's head between her legs? This was absolutely baffling.</p>
<p>Apparently, Santana knew how to play her roles. With this new girl, who was a vegan, Santana had to play it just right.</p>
<p>As far as Brittany could hear, she was doing a damn good job, Santana was going on a rant about how if she wanted to torture animals, she would just go to a medical lab.. Or Sea World. And new girl fell for it. Hard.</p>
<p>"I love it when you get all passionate about animals." Number three gushed, "It's such a turn on." She said with a not so subtle caress on Santana's thigh.</p>
<p>Seriously, how did these girls have no clue?</p>
<p>Brittany turned to her coworker, Tina and asked the same question to her. She took one longing look towards Santana and told Brittany about the legendary lady killer of McKinely and how she managed to get away with all of those girlfriends and not get caught.</p>
<p>"She's like a machine. She goes out with girls from different cliques, so they never actually talk to each other." Tina explained, "And then she tells them that her father doesn't know she's a lesbian, so they'll keep it a secret."</p>
<p>Brittany's jaw hit the floor. It actually was a smart plan. What an ass.</p>
<p>"How did you learn all of this?" Brittany asked her.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Just a guess.." And then Tina walked away with tears down her face.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Brittany didn't even peg Tina as the type to date girls. But apparently Santana could turn anyone.</p>
<p>Santana was definitely confident in her system. But no one could predict the events of Glee Club auditions.</p>
<p>Rachel was there, of course. Apparently, Quinn hated her cheer coach and wanted to stick it to her by joining Glee Club. And Sugar, in an effort to prove she was more than an easy lay and a money bag, decided to audition as well.</p>
<p>And then there was Brittany. She just wanted to dance, maybe sing a little. She assumed it'd be a good idea to branch out and have some sort of a friend group. Brittany decided to wear bright colors and fun socks, instead of her typical polo shirt and jeans in an attempt to stand out.</p>
<p>Brittany was starting to think this whole standing out thing was a bad idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany found the day of Glee Club auditions to be less than eventful. It started out as a normal day. But, boy, do things change.</p><p>When she walked into the auditorium, she saw Rachel first, who kindly greeted her and handed her a sign in sheet. Then as she walked further she saw Quinn, sitting on the far left side all the way in the back, looking at her phone. Then she saw Sugar introducing herself to people already there.</p><p>Oh, this will be fun.</p><p>Of course, just because they were all dating Santana it didn't mean that the truth would somehow slip from one of their mouths, right?</p><p>Auditions had gone rather smoothly. Luckily, all Brittany had to do was dance a little bit and then match pitches with Rachel. It's not that Brittany was a bad singer, but she just wasn't the most comfortable with her voice. She'd much rather be dancing.</p><p>Brittany thought auditions were over and she was free to leave, but that wasn't the case. Rachel quickly called everyone over.</p><p>"Okay, now that we have the solo part of the audition done, I'd like to sort all of you into random groups. Each group can pick a song of their choice. You have fifteen minutes to prepare." Rachel prompted everyone while she stood up on the stage, "This is just to see your ability to perform with others. And, this will be acapella, no band."</p><p>There was a small murmur of confusion and annoyance from the group auditioning. No one had informed them of this part of the audition. Brittany wasn't too worried about it. Pick a song everyone knows and go with it.</p><p>Brittany overheard Quinn complaining to another cheerleader about how there was no way they could do this in fifteen minutes.</p><p>"We're expected to perform with people we've never met and we don't even know what everyone's strengths are." Quinn huffed, "That gobblin wants us to embarrass ourselves."</p><p>Brittany had to hide the smirk on her face at Quinn's nickname for her. It was kind of funny.</p><p>Brittany turned to Rachel and saw her grinning like a madman from the stage. Had she heard Quinn? If so, why was she smiling? Shoudn't she be offended?</p><p>As it turns out, Rachel was grinning because she knew this was a hard task for amateurs. It was a good challenge. Plus, she liked watching the newbies sweat.</p><p>Rachel cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "The first group I have up will be a trio." She looked down at her clipboard to see who she had up, "Sugar, Quinn, and.." She squinted, as if she couldn't read what it said, "I think I smudged a name.. Um- you!" Rachel pointed towards Brittany, "Blondie, you're in this group too."</p><p>Brittany immediately felt uneasy. She wanted to protest and ask to be in another group but quickly shut her mouth when she realized there was no changing. If she backed out, it made her look bad.</p><p>Rachel quickly announced that the group's fifteen minutes had begun.</p><p>Brittany followed the two girls behind the curtains of the stage as all three of them quickly introduced each other.</p><p>"We could sing the song I auditioned with?" Sugar prompted</p><p>Quinn shook her head, "No, we're not going to stand out with a song already sung. Plus, Big Spender.. Really?" Quinn scrunched her nose in distaste before turning to Brittany, "What about you? Any ideas?"</p><p>"Um, I don't really know how to make us stand out.. Sorry." Brittany got nervous with both of their eyes on her. Be cool, Britt.. Cool.</p><p>"Let's do something fun!" Sugar piped up, "Maybe Rihanna or Nicki Minaj?"</p><p>Quinn nodded in thought, "Nicki isn't going to allow us to showcase our voices.. So what about Rihanna?" Both girls nodded and she continued, "What about Only Girl In The World?"</p><p>Sugar shook her head, "Let's do S&amp;M. Perfect sex song."</p><p>Quinn shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the sex comment, "I'm down."</p><p>They both looked at Brittany. Brittany wasn't too comfortable doing a song that sexy, sure she could come up with some sick moves, but usually that was just for her bedroom use only. The thought of having to sing a song so vulgar in front of people she goes to school with made her uncomfortable, if she was honest.</p><p>"Sure. Let's do it." Brittany agreed. Idiot.</p><p>Quinn began instructing the girls on each of their parts. Quinn had the first verse, Sugar the second, and Brittany the third, then they'd sing together during the chorus. Easy.</p><p>"So, can we do some dirty dancing?" Sugar asked, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>"Um, no please." Brittany finally spoke up, slightly blushing.</p><p>Quinn and Sugar both whipped their heads towards her, "What are you, a prude?" Quinn asked, laughing.</p><p>"Girl, just unleash that inner stripper, I know she's in there." Sugar encouraged, "I think we've got this in the bag."</p><p>As the three girls stepped out from behind the curtains and onto the stage, Rachel looked suprised.</p><p>"You didn't take the allotted fifteen minutes.. You still have," She looked down to check the watch oon her wrist, "Seven minutes left."</p><p>Quinn smirked arrogantly, "We don't need it."</p><p>Rachel shook her head dissapprovingly, but didn't say a word. Everyone stood awkwardly staring at each other, not sure if they were allowed to go.</p><p>"How about we just go back and rehearse a bit?" Brittany offered, her hands moving to rest on her hips.</p><p>"Five minutes, now." Rachel spoke.</p><p>"So, you're a lesbian right?" Sugar bluntly asked Quinn, getting a strange look in response, "What? I have great gaydar." She shrugged, "I'm just asking because I'm bi, and I'm dating the hottest girl, right? And we met at a football game, she's on the cheerios, she came over to me during halftime, and well… we hit it off, right away," Sugar grinned, "If you know what I mean. Anyway," She shook her head, as if it would change the dirty thoughts in her mind, "Her name is Santana and-"</p><p>"Santana?" Quinn repeated, her eyes widening in realization. Because, how many Santana's were there at the school? One.</p><p>Brittany took a step back, not wanting to be anywhere near when shit went down.</p><p>"Pardon me, did you say Santana? Like, Santana Lopez?" Rachel interrupted sternly</p><p>Sugar and Quinn's eyes both snap to Rachel. Brittany took a deep breath, scared for what would come next.</p><p>Rachel stood up from her chair and looked at her water bottle, sitting on the table, before grabbing it and throwing it and hitting Sugar in the middle of the chest.</p><p>"What the hell?" She asked, and before she could pick it up to throw back, Rachel was on the stage and slapped Sugar across the face.</p><p>"You're dating Santana Lopez? Santana is my girlfriend, in case you were confused. We basically run this glee club together, as a partnership. She's not here today because she.. Has a thing." Rachel muttered sheepishly</p><p>Before anymore violence could go down, Brittany spoke up, "A date?" She offered, "Or maybe she's just avoiding you guys."</p><p>"And who the hell do you think you are?" Quinn snapped at Brittany, causing the taller blonde to wince, "And by the way, Santana is mine." She said pointing to her chest.</p><p>"Ya'll are crazy." Sugar stated, "The only girl Santana wants is me. She told me so herself."</p><p>Quinn laughed, rolling her eyes, "I get it, she's hot, amazing, and talented, I don't blame you for wanting her. But you're delusional, we've been together since the end of last semester. She's mine."</p><p>"Or maybe, she's been playing all of you." Brittany offered, again. No one listened.</p><p>Sugar launched herself at Quinn with a scream, and quickly Rachel joined in. There was a mass of hair pulling, scratching, and slapping.</p><p>Rachel bit Sugar in the arm, while Sugar had Quinn's hair in her closed fist, ready to yank. Quinn kicked Rachel in the thigh, causing the smaller girl to cry out in pain.</p><p>Brittany looked between the girls and the audience watching and sighed. She shook her head before yelling,</p><p>"Just STOP!" Brittany's voice boomed through the auditorium, "This girl is cheating on all of you, and instead of taking it out on her, you're beating the shit out of each other?"</p><p>The girls stopped and looked at Brittany, all of their chests panting, out of breath.</p><p>"Auditions are dismissed. Everyone leave." Rachel announced.</p><p>Quinn groaned in pain, "Who even was that girl?"</p><p>"I think her name is Brooke or something." Sugar answered, still out of breath, clutching her chest.</p><p>"Brittany. My name is Brittany, and I am still here." She huffed and turned around and walked out of the auditorium.</p><p>Can someone remember my name?</p><p>xxx</p><p>So apparently, someone did remember her name. The next day at school Brittany, along with the three other girls were called to Principal Figgins' office to discuss what happened at auditions.</p><p>Brittany was confused as to why she was even there. She wasn't even a part of the fight. And she planned to tell him that much.</p><p>She was the first to make it to the office and had to wait on the other girls. She was replaying yesterday in her head and shook her head at how ridiculous it all was. She glanced up at the sound of someone singing.</p><p>She found herself forming a smile at the boy with shaggy blonde hair jamming out to whatever was playing on his iPod from behind his desk.</p><p>"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a riiiiiide!" He sang loudly</p><p>Brittany didn't want to end the free concert, so she sat quietly and listened. He even began playing some wicked air guitar.</p><p>When the song finished, Brittany quietly walked over to him, her grin still in place. The boy turned around and looked at her, his face immediately becoming red.</p><p>"Uh, how long have you been there?" He quickly removed his earbuds and shut off his iPod.</p><p>"Long enough to hear your amazing reindition of Toxic." Brittany smiled, "Nice air guitar, by the way." She teased, his face becoming even more red.</p><p>"Thanks.. I, uh… Britney Spears is a guilty pleasure of mine." He looked down, before popping his head back up, "Anyway, is there something I can help you with, Miss.. uh.." He gestured towards her.</p><p>"Pierce. Brittany Pierce. I like Britney, too. Although we do kind of have the same name….." She shook her head, "Oh! I'm here to see Principal Figgins." She said, remembering what she was here for.</p><p>"Important, are we?" Sam smiled, "You must be here for that scholarship." He stated</p><p>"Actually, no. I'm here about the auditorium incident." She winced, hoping he wouldn't think she was crazy.</p><p>"That was you?!" He laughed and clapped his hand over his mouth immediately shooting Brittany an apologetic look.</p><p>"Well, technically no. I didn't actually fight anyone. But the fight just broke out in front of me and I couldn't take it anymore, so I ended it by yelling at them. Not sure why I'm here though.."</p><p>The blonde boy nodded, looking like he actually believed her. "Well, Figgins is busy right now, but I'll let you know when you can head in."</p><p>Britany stood at the desk a minute longer and looked around. Her eyes landed on Santana standing out in the hallway with her arm around some girl's waist and kissing her neck, making the girl giggle.</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes and made a sound of disgust.</p><p>"Huh. That's not the usual reaction she gets from girls." The blonde boy observed, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"What? I'm not into girls, but even if I was, jerk isn't my type."</p><p>He shrugged, grinning at her, "You never know these days. But you do have a point, she can be a massive jerk."</p><p>Brittany scoffed, "Really? I figured you guys would like worship her. Aren't all of you, like, really into lesbians?"</p><p>"I'm really not. I prefer girls who are into me. So, no, I don't worship her.." He rolled his eyes, "But she is my step sister." He admitted, immeditely looking up to see if Brittany would judge him.</p><p>"Oh.. So that's who you are." She nodded</p><p>"Is it a good or bad thing that you know of me?" He quipped</p><p>Brittany immediately shook her head, "Oh no! It's not like that! I just heard she had a step brother.. I really didn't mean.. I'm sorry.." Brittany trailed off, immediately feeling bad.</p><p>Way to go Brittany, insult the first person who is actually nice to you. Great.</p><p>"No worries." He smiled, "I take no offense. You seem nice. And here's a secret," He said looking around, before covering the left side of his face, ready to tell a secret, "My mom says I'm special in a more respectful way. Like on the inside." He winked.</p><p>Brittany grinned at his goofiness and asked what his name was. She found out his name was Sam. She smiled and hoped that she could get to know more about the boy.</p><p>After Brittany sat down, Quinn, Sugar, and Rachel quickly made their way into the reception area. Oddly enough, they all apologized to her and assured her that she would not be the one getting in trouble.</p><p>Things were going well, until Rachel brought up that she had spoke to Santana.</p><p>"So I talked to Santana. She was so sweet. She felt bad for you." Rachel pouted mockingly, "She said you were jealous because we share something special. Something we don't have to label, because it's just an unspoken bond."</p><p>Brittany watched as the other two girls' faces changed drastically.</p><p>"And she just loves how secure you are?" Quinn spat at Rachel</p><p>"And it hurts her to hear you question it, because you're the only girl for her?!" All three girls said in unison. Brittany observed them and mentally rolled her eyes at how naive they all were to fall for Santana's words.</p><p>"I can't believe she said the same thing to all of us." Quinn said in disbelief, putting her head in her hands and shaking her head.</p><p>Brittany could. It's the kind of person Santana is. Sure, she doesn't know her, but she knows enough to know that Santana is the biggest pig in the world.</p><p>"Figures." Sugar muttered, "She makes up with us, and then hooks up with us."</p><p>Rachel looked offended by the statment. Apparently, she had not hooked up with Santana after their discussion. "You guys hooked up?!"</p><p>Sugar shrugged, "Santana and I have something special.."</p><p>"Oh, what? You've both been in your pants?" Quinn asked, raising her voice.</p><p>"We share a rich outlook on life. We both know how to spend money and look how while doing it. Can't help that our sex is awesome." Sugar replied nonchalantly.</p><p>"Spoiled slut." Quinn added through a fake cough.</p><p>Sugar rolled her eyes, "Oh, please." She glared at Rachel, "It's not like everyone doesn't know that Little Miss Cheerio brings it on."</p><p>"Look.." It was obvious from Quinn's tone that she had slept with Santana as well.</p><p>"You too?!" Rachel shrieked.</p><p>Brittany was getting nervous with how this conversation would turn out. She turned around to see if Sam was listening, only to find him grinning. So, he found this whole situation amusing. Great.</p><p>He met Brittany's eyes and mouthed 'wow' and silently laughed. Brittany sighed at how engrossed he was in the conversation, probably praying for another catfight to break out.</p><p>"Listen. Santana and I belong together, we're both Cheerios. Two head cheerleaders at that. It's inevitable." Quinn shrugged as if it was obvious.</p><p>"We all know that Cheerios is just another word for strippers." Sugar jabbed back dramatically.</p><p>Rachel scoffed, "As if she could take either of you seriously!"</p><p>Quinn seemed offended, "Oh, do not put me in the same category as her."</p><p>The girls continued arguing and Brittany was getting fed up. How much longer could these girls go at each other before they realized Santana was the real enemy?</p><p>"Shut up." Brittany groaned without even realizing. As soon as she realized she had said it out loud, she regretted it.</p><p>"What?" Quinn swung her head around and looked at Brittany.</p><p>All the girls were staring at Brittany in disbelief. Brittany suddenly felt like the room had rose twenty degrees. Oh no.</p><p>"Sorry.." She whispered</p><p>"You have something to say?" Sugar inquired.</p><p>Brittany shook her head, "Oh, no! It's none of my business.."</p><p>"Just say it. Out with it already!" Rachel demanded, using her hands to put emphasis on her demand.</p><p>Brittany's eyes widened at the command. She wasn't sure why, but Rachel kind of scared her. She wasn't sure if it was her intensity or just her condescending nature. But she made Brittany nervous. Brittany figured she might as well use her experience of her mom's ex boyfriends.</p><p>"Okay, let me guess.." Brittany started, "Does she always use pet names, like 'baby' and 'sweetheart'?" Brittany watched as all of the girls' expressions changed to a knowing look, and then opened their mouths to ask how she knew, "Yeah, it's not out of affection. It's just so she won't mix up your names. She's dating so many girls, she doesn't want to risk messing it up." All the girls gasped, "And she tells you it's all about the bond with you or something, but never speaks of a relationship.. And she tells you she can't be open with anything because her dad doesn't know she's gay?"</p><p>"How do you even know all this?" Sugar asked, "Oh my god.. You're dating Santana too!" She accused. She gasped in shock, which caused the other two girls to look at her like she was an idiot.</p><p>"God, no." Brittany scoffed, "I just knew a guy like her.. Skip. But as far as her dad situation, I just knew a girl who was a victim of Santana's acts."</p><p>All the girls pondered on this. Brittany wanted to high five herself for finally getting them to realize what was going on.</p><p>"You're right." Quinn said barely above her breath, "She's always making me feel guilty about wanting to be open."</p><p>"Yeah!" Rachel and Sugar echoed</p><p>"If I dated someone like that…." Brittany trailed off, thinking of different ways to get revenge on Santana.</p><p>"You'd break up with her. But she'd have another girlfriend in a second." Rachel explained, "And that won't look good on my behalf." She shook her head.</p><p>"No. I didn't say I'd break up with her." Brittany started, "I'd get revenge. I'd get even with her."</p><p>Brittany suddenly didn't look like the shy girl they had met the day prior. No, she looked like a mad man. The three girls looked at her in shock.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>Sugar jumped up, "I know! You're the girl who pulled a knife on Noah Puckerman after he slushied you!"</p><p>Brittany scrunched her face and shook her head, "No, I-"</p><p>"Then you're the one who slept with the science teacher!" Rachel said triumphantly</p><p>Brittany's eyebrow rose, "What? No, that wasn't me."</p><p>"Sex tape?"</p><p>"No. My name is-"</p><p>Before Brittany could try to tell them her name again. She was interrupted by the Principal's door opening.</p><p>"You ladies can come in."</p><p>Brittany sighed, here we go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! </p><p>I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update. I haven’t had much motivation to write this, but I’m back! </p><p>For those of you still sticking around, I can assure there will be some precious brittana moments coming up in the near future. </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of the girls ended up getting off with just a warning. Rachel took charge for most of the meeting, explaining that she, Quinn, and Sugar had been fighting because they found out their girlfriend was cheating on them with each other. She also thoroughly explained that Brittany had only been trying to diffuse the entire situation.</p><p>Because the auditorium had no cameras and there was no teacher in the vicinity, he had no way of knowing how to properly punish the girls. He only found out because one of the girls in the auditorium, at the time, decided to snitch.</p><p>It also didn’t hurt that none of the girls had a history of any disciplinary behavior. </p><p>Each girl went their separate ways after the meeting, but three of the girls were thinking about ways to get back at Santana Lopez. Little did Brittany know, they were also thinking of her.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>It was Friday night and Brittany’s mom had a date. </p><p>The blonde was laying on her mom’s bed to help her get ready. Although, Brittany was really just doodling something in her journal.</p><p>The sound of her mother clearing her throat made her head pop up, “So, what do you think, B?”</p><p>Brittany tilted her head, as if she was considering the outfit, but really, she already knew what she would say, “I think you’re too good for him.” She stated honestly and turned back to her journal.</p><p>“He’s a great guy. He’s in a band and drives a motorcycle!” Her mom said enthusiastically, “Maybe if you’re nice to him, he’ll take you for a ride on the bike…” </p><p>Brittany just rolled her eyes, “What’s his band’s name? Also, motorcycles are really dangerous.” She sighed, looking up again, “Does he even have a job? Kids? A wedding ring?”</p><p>“His band name is Orange Jaguars. He plays bass. I will be wearing a helmet. He is unemployed, for NOW. He actually has a son around your age, but he is divorced.” She turned round to spray some perform on, rubbing her wrists together. Then she lipped on her shoes and put her hands on her hips, looking at Brittany.</p><p>Brittany didn’t even know where to begin with all of that information. </p><p>“That is a crappy band name.” She muttered loud enough so her mom could hear her, “What’s his name?”</p><p>“Chad. Now, I’m running late.” Her mom answered hurriedly and walked down the hall, Brittany quick on her heels, and grabbed her keys off the counter. </p><p>Brittany leaned against the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. Maybe she should go ahead and start packing her things. So much for a good senior year.</p><p>“Brittany, honey! You’ve got a friend at the door!” </p><p>Brittany frowned, she didn’t have any friends that she had brought to her house yet. Brittany started walking towards the door and heard the conversation taking place. </p><p>“Hi, it’s lovely to meet you, I’m Brittany’s mom, Whitney. I’d love to stay, but I’m already late for my date. You girls have fun!” </p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes at her mom’s words. But her eyes instantly widened at who was at the door. </p><p>Quinn Fabray.</p><p>She’s sure her shock is written all over her face. Quinn just gives her a small smile and walks through the door and shuts it behind her, “Brittany, right?”</p><p>And she remembered her name!</p><p>“Yeah.” She couldn’t stop the grin that came with it.</p><p>Quinn nodded, “Well. I want to bring down... she who must not be named.”</p><p>Brittany tried not to let her face show the disappointment she felt. How could she think that the most popular girl in the school was here just to hang out with her? Of course it had to do with Santana. </p><p>As she showed Quinn to the living room and told her to make herself at home, another ring at the door sounded. </p><p>Brittany sighed, assuming it was another one of the girls.</p><p>When she opened the door, she was surprised to find both Sugar and Rachel standing there. </p><p>“Normally, I am opposed to the slaughtering of animals, but in Santana Lopez’s case, I’ll make an exception.” Rachel announced as her arms crossed over her chest. </p><p>“Santana’s lady-killing days are over.” Sugar stated as a matter of factly.</p><p>She let them in, still trying to wrap her head around what was happening. All of the girls followed her to her room. She mentally patted herself on the back for cleaning her room yesterday, even though she had no clue she’d have company tonight. </p><p>She couldn’t even imagine the looks of judgement and disapproval she’d get for the loads of laundry she had on her floor. </p><p>Brittany turned around and faced all of the girls, “I understand where you all are coming from, but I don’t even know her.”</p><p>“So? You don’t know anyone.” Sugar started while picking up Brittany’s stuffed unicorn and playing with its ears, “You’re like the Swiss.. You’re neutered.”</p><p>Rachel immediately scoffed, “It’s neutral.” </p><p>The smaller brunette shook her head, “Anyway, if we’d try to pull this off without you, we’d all end up with bite marks, missing hair, and scratches.” Brittany, as well as the other girls, eyes widened, “From the fighting! You all are despicable.” She scoffed once again.</p><p>This time Quinn spoke up, “Brittany, you need to help us. After all, you are the one who brought us all here and showed us we actually all have one thing in common.”</p><p>Brittany inwardly argued, because she did not bring them here. They came here themselves. </p><p>“Exactly! We all want to kill Santana Lopez.” Sugar all but yelled.</p><p>“Wow. Okay.” Brittany was taken aback at the girls’ insistence, “Fine. I’ll help.”</p><p>“Great!” Rachel clapped her hands excitedly, “Give me the rest of the weekend to come up with some things and we’ll meet on Monday to discuss. Your homework is to come up with different plans, if you can. I also need your class schedules and phone numbers.”</p><p>“If you wanted my number, Berry, all you had to do was ask.” Quinn smirked.</p><p>Despite Rachel’s obvious blushing, she says, “Sorry, Quinn, you’re not my type.” Then she turned to Brittany, “Can you get paper and pens, so we can get this started?”</p><p>Brittany nods and gets up off of the bed to grab a piece of paper out of her journal, ripping it into three different pieces before grabbing three pens off her dresser. Once she has everything, she passes them out to Quinn and Sugar and the three girls begin writing down their schedules and their phone numbers. </p><p>Once they are all done, Rachel grabs the paper from each of the girls, “Thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to do my vocal exercises.” She announced before heading down the hall and out the front door.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got a paper to write.” Quinn says and exits with a slight nod of her head.</p><p>Sugar still sat on Brittany’s bed, playing with Brittany’s unicorn. “Um, what about you?” She asks.</p><p>Sugar looks up with a different look than Brittany had ever received from her, “I have nowhere to be.. Maybe we could.. You know, occupy our time accordingly?” She suggested with a wink.</p><p>Brittany would be lying if she said she wasn’t flattered, but gross. Not that Sugar wasn’t attractive, but she could not imagine doing anything that Sugar was planning. </p><p>“I’ll, uh, pass. Thanks, though.” Brittany laughed awkwardly.</p><p>“It was worth a shot. What about some over the clothes touching?” Sugar tried again, slightly more seductively this time.</p><p>Brittany coughed, embarrassed, “I’m good.”</p><p>Disappointment was obvious on the other girl’s face, “French kissing? No groping.”</p><p>“Really, I’m good.”</p><p>“I suppose I can kiss you with no tongue, then. But that’s not nearly as much fun.” Sugar sighed with a pout.</p><p>“I would rather not, really. If that’s okay.” Brittany tried to let the other girl down easily. She just was not in the mood for that at the moment.</p><p>“What? Why not?” </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, you’re very attractive, but.. I’m not sure I’m really into girls in that way.” </p><p>Sugar seemed to consider that, “Well, I can help you be sure?” She offered sweetly.</p><p>“Look, when I said no, I meant no. Can you stop now?” Brittany’s voice rose from frustration.</p><p>Sugar groaned loudly, “Fine. Whatever. I’ll see you Monday.” She grabbed her purse and walked out of the room. </p><p>Once Sugar left, Brittany let her mind wander off to her mom and her date. She decided to go to her computer and search Chad’s band on google. She rolled her eyes when the first result was their MySpace page.</p><p>Who even has MySpace anymore?</p><p>She listened to their music and instantly groaned at how awful it was. It sounded like a Nickleback song mixed with cats hissing and nails on a chalkboard. Not good. For the sake of her mom’s ears, she hopes this relationship doesn’t last.</p><p>She spent the rest of her night watching So You Think You Can Dance reruns and quickly found herself beginning to doze off.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>The weekend passed without any exciting events and before Brittany knew it, she was receiving a text from an unknown number during lunch on Monday.</p><p>Hello Brittany. It’s Rachel. Meet in Library @ 3:15.</p><p>Brittany shook her head. She still wasn’t sure how to feel about whatever Rachel was planning. Hell, she wasn’t even sure why they so badly wanted her to be involved. </p><p>She sent Rachel a text, confirming that she’d be there, anyway. </p><p>The rest of the day went without a hitch and Brittany found herself walking into the library, Rachel and Sugar already sitting at a table in the back. </p><p>Both girls gave her a smile in recognition and shortly after, Quinn came strutting in. </p><p>Rachel groaned as her eyes never left Quinn’s figure, “Look at her, strutting and all, like she owns this school.” </p><p>Brittany just stared between the two girls and wondered what their history was, besides Santana Lopez. They seem to know each other more than they put on. But, Brittany was far from being the person to bring up that topic. She still enjoyed being alive.</p><p>Brittany turned to Sugar to see if she was thinking the same thing, but she was just focused on her nail filer, not bothering to look up.</p><p>Once Quinn walked up, but before she could sit down, Rachel stood up, “Okay, let’s go.” </p><p>Each girl shot her a confused look and Rachel just raised her eyebrows, almost threatening like. Then she started walking down the last aisle of books and turned left, into an empty hallway and unlocked a door that led to a scarily dark room.</p><p>Brittany hoped that this wasn’t just a plan for Rachel to kill all of them. Because, the tiny brunette sure was crazy enough.</p><p>Then a light was switched and a projector screen came to life. Each girl took a seat around a circular table and looked at the screen, which held a picture of one Santana Lopez and a few empty bullet points.</p><p>“Okay, Brittany. Do your thing.” Rachel said with a tight smile.</p><p>Brittany scrunched her eyebrows, “My thing?” Brittany thought for a moment, “Um, what is it that attracted you to Santana?”</p><p>Rachel’s eyes widened in a way that told Brittany she definitely agreed with what Brittany just said. Brittany was confused, considering she only asked a simple question.</p><p>“Brittany, I love where you’re going with this.” Rachel immediately clapped, “Okay, we need to define Santana. Sure, she’s hot and has amazing boobs, toned.. everything, a great ass, that smooth skin, and, god, those lips,” Rachel shook her head, realizing she was getting off topic, “But what makes her tick? Is it her wink? Her smile? What is it? Dig deep, here, girls!”</p><p>Quinn sighed dreamily, “It’s.. everything. It’s her eyes, her lips, the way her voice is so husky and silky, when she whispers sweet things in your ear..”</p><p>Rachel nodded, “Okay, we know she’s hot. Anyone with eyes knows that.” She turned to Brittany, “What do we do?”</p><p>Brittany was just about to answer, when Quinn answered, “Well, for cheer competitions, we usually tear the other squad down. Undermine their confidence, make them feel like they are garbage, you know?” </p><p>All of the girls nodded, and then Sugar said, “Well, I don’t think telling Santana that she’s ugly would work. She’d know we’d be lying.”</p><p>Quinn and Rachel both nodded, agreeing. </p><p>Brittany could almost see the wheels turning in all of their heads. Honestly, she didn’t have a clue for what they could do, nor did she really want to be involved. </p><p>Quinn popped her head up, “Guys. We need to make Santana undateable. Dating girls is her pride and joy, it’s where her confidence is. If we do something to make girls think twice about dating her, it would absolutely crush her.” </p><p>Rachel and Sugar instantly nodded and exclaimed how great of an idea it was. All Brittany did was nod. </p><p>Santana Lopez was one of the worst people she had ever seen, but did she deserve to get humiliated in front of the entire school? Why couldn’t they just confront her like normal people?</p><p>Oh right, because Brittany couldn’t keep her mouth shut.</p><p>Brittany really didn’t want anyone to get hurt from this and she had a feeling someone, whether it be Santana or one of the other girls, was going to get hurt. She just hoped that whoever controlled her fate was on her side.</p><p>“What if we give her an STD?” Sugar asked excitedly.</p><p>All the girls whipped their head towards the brunette, “And who exactly do you know with an STD?” Rachel asked quizzically and then her mouth opened in shock, “Oh, my god! You have something don’t you?!”</p><p>Brittany’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe Sugar had tried to sleep with her without even telling her that bit of information. Guess she dodged a bullet there.</p><p>“No!” Sugar shrieked in disgust,”God, no. We won’t literally give her an STD. Let’s just make everyone believe that she has one.”</p><p>Quinn grinned, “I like that. Listen, my mom knows this big time photographer and he always takes our family pictures, I could get him to come out and take some pictures of Santana and then we can use the power of photoshop to do the rest.” </p><p>Rachel and Sugar each agreed. Brittany nearly laughed at how ridiculous they were. Although, she nodded her head and went along with their crazy scheme.</p><p>Maybe taking Santana Lopez down wouldn’t be that hard.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>Two weeks later, Brittany was sitting in a movie theater, full to its capacity, with Quinn, Sugar, and Rachel.</p><p>They were sitting in the back row where they could see Santana with her new toy for the night. The two were sucking faces and not paying much attention to the screen. It didn’t matter that much since the movie hadn’t started yet.</p><p>The girl she was with pulled away for a moment and took a sip of her drink, turning her gaze to the screen, when a picture of Santana popped up. </p><p>“Hey, look, it’s you!” She said pointing to the screen.</p><p>Santana knitted her eyebrows in confusion and turned to look at the screen. Brittany couldn’t help but giggle as she watched both girls' expressions quickly change as they actually read the screen.</p><p>On the screen was a picture of Santana in a rather risque pose with very little clothing and it read, “Living with genital herpes is difficult, but it doesn’t have to be impossible.” </p><p>“I was doing some modeling earlier this month, I swear I didn’t know it was for this!” Santana quickly explained, grabbing the girl’s arm, trying to keep her in her seat. </p><p>“Don’t touch me. I don’t want to even think about getting crabs or whatever it is you have!” </p><p>And with that, the girl was running out of the theater, leaving Santana by herself, with every eye in the room on her. </p><p>Santana slumped down in her seat, not aware that all eyes were on her. Brittany almost felt bad for her. Almost.</p><p>Santana looked up and noticed people were watching her. She huffed and stood up, “I don’t have an STD! So, go back to watching you stupid ass ads!” Santana yelled before storming out of the theater.</p><p>It was the most embarrassing scene Brittany had ever watched. At school the next day, there were whispers in the hall about Santana having herpes. </p><p>Brittany had never seen anything get shut down so quickly. Santana stormed through the halls, face red in anger, and nearly shoved every person who even so much as looked at her. </p><p>The whole incident blew over rather quickly and Brittany didn’t have a clue as to how it did. </p><p>Santana had somehow turned something so negative and embarrassing, into a positive thing. She won an award and spoke at the pep rally held on that Friday. Apparently, the ad that ran helped other people with STDs cope and she was given a medal from some health organization.</p><p>At the pep rally, Santana proudly stated that, while she did not suffer from an STD, many did and everyone adored her and saw her as a hero.</p><p>Brittany was truly baffled. </p><p>Once girls figured out Santana didn’t carry any diseases, they were all over her once again. </p><p>This left the girls back to stage one in ending Santana Lopez. They were stumped. If Santana could overcome the STD incident, she could do anything.</p><p>Brittany sat at her kitchen counter, surrounded by Rachel, Quinn, and Sugar. “She’s a snake! We have to end her. I hate her!” Quinn stated, full of rage, slamming her fists on the counter.</p><p>Brittany’s mom walked in the kitchen and shot Brittany a questioning look. She walked past the girls and put on a pot of coffee. Then she turned around and looked at each of the girls in front of her, surprised at how silent they became.</p><p>“Hi,” Brittany chirped at her as her mom put hands on her hips, quirking an eyebrow.. </p><p>“Hello, Ms. Pierce.” Rachel gave her an award winning smile, trying to charm the hell out of her, but just looking rather awkward.</p><p>Whitney couldn’t help but laugh, “Hey girls, and please, call me Whitney.” She said in a rather serious tone before it turned sickeningly sweet, “So, what are you up to?” She asked as she pulled a mug out of the cabinet.</p><p>The girls exchanged looks, all ending up on Brittany. Brittany shrugged and began playing with a loose thread in her shirt.</p><p>“Oh, you know, getting revenge on a lady killer, the usual.” Brittany joked, but not really joked.</p><p>She really didn’t feel like outing the girls to her mother or have to explain why she spent so much time with three lesbians.</p><p>Whitney nodded, “I’ve dealt with my share of those.” She poured herself coffee, “So, who do I make my check out to?” She wiggled her eyebrows, joking with the girls.</p><p>Rachel broke first and then went on a three minute long rant about the horrors of Santana Lopez. </p><p>Whitney’s shocked expression would have made Brittany laugh on any other occasion, but now she was worried about what she thought.</p><p>Sugar began talking to fill the silence, “She’s totally indestructible. We even gave her herpes to try and destroy her reputation, but now she’s a freaking poster girl.” Brittany and Quinn were shooting daggers at Rachel and Sugar for letting all of their information slip.</p><p>Whitney’s eyes nearly popped out of her head and turned to Brittany, “Fake herpes, mom, not..” Brittany shook her head and tried to cool her flushing cheeks.</p><p>“It’s a long story.” Quinn muttered, eyes never leaving the countertop.</p><p>The room was deadly silent. Whitney didn’t want to embarrass Brittany in front of her new friends and Brittany didn’t want to have to explain why she was even involved. </p><p>“Well, I will head up to my room. If you need anything, hollar.” She said, grabbing her cup and walking out the kitchen, “Play nice, girls!” </p><p>Whitney couldn’t help but wonder if her daughter had already had her heart broken by this Santana girl too. Was Brittany a lesbian?</p><p>They had never talked about Brittany’s love life because she assumed Brittany didn’t have one. Maybe she did.</p><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sugar’s face lit up, “Dude! Your mom is HOT!”</p><p>Brittany shook her head, “Well, she does yogalates.”</p><p>She was used to everyone finding her mom attractive. It was so frustrating, humiliating, and it even made her jealous at times. She never received that kind of attention.</p><p>“Well, it’s working for her. Did you see her? She is the definition of a milf.” Sugar continued.</p><p>Brittany shook her head in confusion, “What’s a milf?”</p><p>Quinn rolled her eyes, “Mom I’d like to-”</p><p>Brittany covered her ears quickly, “I got it!” She closed her eyes and nearly ran out of the room while the other three girls laughed at her antics.</p><p>“Woah, what are you on?” Quinn asked, looking directly at Sugar as she held poured two pills into her hand. “I knew you were a junkie!”</p><p>Sugar’s head popped up, looking offended, “Hey, I am not a junkie! I just take these natural beauty supplements.”</p><p>Brittany was genuinely shocked, “You don’t need that crap, you’re already beautiful.” </p><p>Sugar winked at her in return, making Brittany grimace.</p><p>Rachel grabbed the bottle from Sugar, “What are you taking?” Her face flashed a million different emotions while reading the ingredients before slamming the bottle back onto the counter. “Sugar! You do know that they torture innocent horses for these right?” She stage-whispered, “It comes from their pee!”</p><p>Sugar rolled her eyes, “It was going to come out of them at some point.” She turned to Quinn, “But yeah, I steal these from my mom.” She clarified, leaning back into her chair as each girl shot her a disapproving look, “What? Guys take steroids to get pecs or whatever, I just want to go up a cup size.”</p><p>“I don’t think it works like that.” Quinn said as a matter of fact.</p><p>Rachel immediately nodded and went into another rant of how hormones work and why she shouldn’t be taking the pills. </p><p>“These pills will stop your natural production of hormones. So, when you run out and stop taking them, you’re going to grow like, a mustache or a penis, or something.”</p><p>Sugar’s jaw dropped and she gasped. “Are you serious?”</p><p>Quinn scoffed, stopping the nonsense, “No. Now, let’s focus. Santana. How do we stop her?”</p><p>Rachel played with the pill bottle mindlessly, “Too bad we can’t give Santana these pills and make her grow a penis.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? A penis would give her so much more power. Could you imagine sex with Santana if she had a dick?” Sugar asked, “It’d be like, the best of both worlds. Awesome.” Quinn and Rachel frowned at her, “I’m just saying!” </p><p>Brittany suddenly had an idea. </p><p>“Guys. My mom used to take these sleeping pills that made her do the craziest things. Like, she’d be so whacked out, it was insane. Let me see if we still have some.” Brittany hopped out of her chair and moved to roam through the cabinets, “Yep, we do.” She pulled out a big white bottle, “So, maybe one of you could slip it to her somehow and she’ll do some crazy stuff, and then, hopefully, her reputation is destroyed.”</p><p>Quinn thought it through and then nodded, “Okay. But first, you have to tell us what your mom did on these.”</p><p>Brittany spent the next twenty minutes telling stories of how her mom had tackled the mailman, thought her stuffed unicorn was a real unicorn and attempted to ride it, and then streaked publicly.</p><p>Each of the girls laughed hysterically at the thought of what Santana would be like on the pills. </p><p>Now, all they had to do was give them to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>